Roxas's Life
by DeathnoteXBlack Butler Yaoi
Summary: Its Really good sorry for all akuroku fans :


**Roxas's Life**

"**Roxas time for school" His mum shouted nicely. "Coming mum" Roxas shouts "here is your uniform go and get dressed please it's your first day at high school". Roxas goes into his bedroom to get changed. "Mum I am changed I am going to school" Roxas said happily. "Ok have a nice day at school" Roxas's mum gave him a kiss on the cheek. Roxas is on his way to school there was a group of lads coming towards him. "Hey boob" Xigber shouts "Who me?" Roxas said nervously "Give me your lunch money or else I will hit you so hard you won't able to see the sun for the next two weeks!" Xigber shouts "he...Her...Here you go" Roxas said sacredly "ha ha ha ha ha ha hahaha" Xigber laughs evilly. Roxas starts to cry. A girl is walking towards him he looks up and there is a girl comforting him. "Are you ok" Namine said nicely "no this boy just stole my money and ran off he's over there by the big tree" Roxas mumbled. Namine walks to the boy Xigber and slaps him. "Give me that boy's money back now!" Namine shouts "yeah and what are you going to do you RAT! Hit me again?" Xigber pushes Namine onto the floor she gets up and glares at Xigber "FINE THEN HERE IS THE MONEY you are lucky this time Roxas I will get you" Xigber said while clutching his fist. Xigber walks off with demyx, Saix and Luxford. Roxas, Namine and Axel walk off the other direction. "Thanks urmmmm is it Namine" Roxas said gratefully"yeah how do you know" Namine said in a confused voice "your profile popped up on Facebook lol" "yeah lol" Namine walks off "you have a crush on Namine" Axel whispers into Roxas's ear "no I don't" Roxas blushes.**

**Roxas and Axel are in the school canteen eating there dinner. Across the room there is a reserved table for the girls. The girls are Namine, Larxene, Xion and yuffie. Roxas walks towards Namine. "Hey Roxas you ok" Namine said happily "yeah fine thanks" Roxas said "Do you want to sit here with us is it ok girls" "yeah" "ok" "it's fine" the girls all said. Roxas sits down by the girls and he starts to go red. "Are you ok your face is a bit red" Namine said in a worried voice "yeah I just need some water" Roxas said. Roxas and Namine both reached for a glass of water and their hands touched. There tension's rise it's like you can see sparks shooting out of there heart. "Oh sorry Roxas" Namine said while smiling "No it's ok keep doing it if you want to" Roxas smiles "OK!" Namine said. Roxas and Namine have P.E, but they have it separate in different rooms. The group of lads that where bulling him before. Xigber and Luxford were winding Roxas by bumping into him while running on purpose. Roxas falls over and twisted his ankle. Roxas is unconscious he can hear voices in his mind saying "are you ok" "GET THE NURSE NOW!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".The sounds of weeping of Roxas's mum and friends. Then suddenly Roxas pulls though and opens his eyes. Roxas's mum shouts the doctor saying "He's awake my son is awake yay!"Roxas's mum shouts. Roxas is at home on sofa watching T. there was a silent knock on the door so Roxas went up and opened the door. "Hello….Namine?" Roxas said in a confused voice. "Yes it's me can I please come in because it's kind of raining". Namine said "Oh of course come in" Roxas said happily. Roxas and Namine sat down on the sofa then they started to revise for their exam. "This is really hard" Roxas sighs "Don't we know it hahahaha". They both dropped their pencils to get each other's attention then they leaned over and started to kiss. The kiss lasted for 20 seconds then they stopped. "Whoa that was breath taking you can kiss dead good Namine" Roxas mumbled "HeHe thanks" Namine blushed. "Soooooo Does that mean that we are going out like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Roxas said confused "If you want to Roxas" Namine Hugs Roxas and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Well…I do" Roxas screamed happily. "Ok see you tomorrow "Namine said after giving Roxas a kiss on the lips.**

**To Be Continued…**

"**Orr why ****does it have**** to be is continued I like this story" Roxas said. "****Don't worries Jake the Author will make part 2 in 1 week so don't cry be happy like this **** lol! Namine said.**

**By JakeKingdomHearts 2012**


End file.
